The Crow's Price: The Ironborn's Golden Age
by siempie78
Summary: Ever wondered what was to happen if Euron Greyjoy was such a genius that he managed to conquer the Reach? If he really got his dragons? This story is about Euron's path of conquest, but be forewarned: Euron isn't a nice guy, but cruel, slightly insane and lustful, and this is reflected in the story... (If people like the first chapter, I'll write more.)
1. Chapter 1: Euron's gambit

The Crow's Price: The Iron Islands' Golden Age

_I… Am Euron Greyjoy, the Crow's Eye. King of the Ironborn, Salt and Rock, Lord Reaver of Pyke, Protector of the Isles. I have traveled to Valyria, and witnessed its doom. I kept a prized dragon egg, only to throw it overboard my ship when I grew bored of it. I burned the Lannister fleet and claimed the Seastone Chair at the Kingsmoot._

_And now? Now, I raid and plunder, as I have always done. For I, Euron Greyjoy, have paid the Iron Price more than any Greyjoy._

Jumping from his thoughts, Euron was awakened by his most capable general, Aldrik.

'My king.'

Looking up, The Crow's Eye acknowledged Aldrik, waiting for further words.

'The Storm Islands are ours. They fell to our men. What was left of the Tyrell fleet has been taken, but it's very little. Most of the Tyrells are involved at the siege of Dragonstone.'

Frowning, Euron responded: 'It was to be expected. For now, we must strike fast and force the Tyrells into surrender.'

His general licked his lips.

'My king, your plan… It sounds mad. What you-'

'It is the only way. Has Victarion been recalled already?'

'Your brother is in position.'

'Good. Let's go sack a city. I want to see slaughter. It will amuse me.'

Euron's plan was as the man himself: unpredictable, mad, and yet, genius in a way. For his plan, the king of the Iron Isles had mustered the entire Iron Fleet in an attack that would hopefully set off a chain of events leading to Euron's victory over the Tyrells.

First though, the Crow's Eye had to make sure the fleet wasn't spotted. It had navigated through treacherous waters already as to get to the point it was now unnoticed and now, Euron would see if his ambitions would slip through his fingers because some fisherman had seen the fleet approach, or if he would pull off the most daring raid in a hundred years…

In front of his ship, the Silence, the silent black waters of the bay the Fleet was floating through rippled, and If you looked far enough, you could see the cliffs beyond. And at the top of those cliffs: the Red Keep.

Euron had mustered his troops for a daring attack on Kings Landing. A colossal gamble, to be sure: the enemy had to be caught unawares for this to work, but if it payed off… If it payed off, Euron would soon pay the Iron Price for the key to victory.

In complete and utter silence, the Iron Fleet's ships carefully maneuvered around the wrecks in the Blackwater Bay left here by the previous attacker, Stannis Barratheon.

_Stannis, however hard, is still a soft man. Only the Ironborn can raid from the sea as true men!_

After a few minutes, the fleet's foremost ships touched the shore. Without sound, the ironborn men jumped off, some twenty thousand men, all ironborn Euron could muster bolstered by a large number of sellswords lured with promises of a mighty sacking.

Ladders were let down softly, and the men, led by Euron himself, ran to Kings Landing's foreboding walls.

With clunks, they were raised, and Euron was the first to get over. The wind blew in his black hair, and he looked around.

The walls here were only slightly occupied by watchmen, and the one nearest to the King was sound asleep.

Sneaking up to him and cutting his throat wasn't a problem, as such.

Aldrik jumped over the wall and whispered: 'The first men have sneaked to the gates. They should be opening right about…'

With a creaking sound, the big wooden gates below began to open. Licking his lips in anticipation of the slaughter, Euron watched from the walls as the Ironborn flowed into the city like a torrent. And when his men screamed, he screamed as well, his own sounds mixing with the sounds of joy.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sack of King's Landing

The next hours faded away in a glorious slaughtering and sacking. The Ironborn had caught the city guard woefully unprepared, and fell upon Kings Landing's defenseless citizens. Leading the reavers was Euron, who led them upwards, to the Red Keep itself.

_The sacking is insignificant. I want the Keep!_

By now, King Tommen the First would probably have been lifted from his bed and surrounded by his kingsguard. Which, Euron had heard, now consisted of two men in the capital itself. One was a craven, the other a cruel man. The second might stand for his king. Might.

Reaching the walls of the keep wasn't hard. The town guard had been trapped in their barracks and burnt alive as soon as the sacking began. Behind a background of women screaming and men yelling, the men plunged their ladders against the Red Keep's walls.

This time, there was something that could be called a defense: some Lannister soldiers, who had amassed at the walls to see the burning of Westeros' capital city. When they saw the ladders tap at their walls and the ironborn climbing, they grabbed for their swords, but they weren't organized. They had no leaders.

In the end, their defense was futile. One by one, they were hacked down. Slowly at first, surely, but the drip of Ironborn managing to reach the top of the walls grew into a torrent once the Lannisters were forced back. And in the midst of the spraying blood…

_I am the Crow's Eye, and I will have my reward for this sacking!_

With a yell, Euron finished climbing his ladder and jumped onto the walls. A lannister guardsman lunged to him, but Euron parried the fool's strike with ease. Slashing away the man's sword, he finished him off with a strike to the ribs.

As the guardsman's blood hit Euron's face, the Greyjoy licked his lips, enjoying the coppery taste of it.

_To drink one's essence is just… Refreshing!_

Half feeling the need to bend down and drink the man's blood for the hell of it, he stifled the impulse. He had to focus now.

_Debauchery will come later._

Another guard came running at Euron, but he was smashed of his feet by a blow from a war hammer to the head.

Alrik roared and raised the hammer again. With a wet thump, he used it to shatter the guardsman's skull.

After the walls were taken, the Ironborn ran down and cut down the enemy at the gates. They were then opened, and Euron's sellswords came flowing in, men who had pulled themselves away from the sack of Kings Landing only because the Red Keep held so much more…

'Bring me the king and the queen,' Euron roared, 'Unharmed! Any other man is yours to kill, any other woman yours to claim!'

It had been said before, but it should be said again. These men would love to rape a queen, but Euron could not let that happen. The same counted for King Tommen, whom he needed alive for his plans.

The Crow's Eye didn't bother with the sacking, but instead gestured for Alrik.

'Get me some men. We're going for the Iron Throne.'

His general merely nodded, and within minutes, the Great Hall's doors were pushed open by shouting Ironborn.

The Iron Throne was empty. The seat next to it, though, had been taken.

'And who are you?'

A woman with long, golden hair, clothed in red robes…

'Cersei Lannister,' Euron said, 'I am Euron Greyjoy, king of the Iron Isles. The keep is mine. Surrender.'

With an arrogant look, she stood and walked over to him. She raised a hand and stroked his chest.

'I might… If… We could arrange something.'

Euron laughed in her face.

'Do you think you can awaken my lust? My lust is already awake, foolish woman, and it's roaring in my chest! I don't have to arrange anything, if I want, I can fuck you so well you'll scream for more!'

Her hand dropped to her side, and she looked at the Iron King, incredulous.

'But…'

'No buts. You have been promised as a reward. Alrik, she's yours.'

His general stepped forward and grinned.

'I've always wanted to fuck a queen. She'll make a good salt wife, my lord.'

Cersei did scream when two leering men dragged her away, to Alrik's ship most certainly. Oh, her suffering… It made Euron's chest go warm.

Then, the Iron King raised his hand.

'Men, come with me. We're searching the king's chamber.'

As the Red Keep was looted, Euron walked down with his usual quick step. The king's bedchamber was… Strangely silent. Sure, some crying of frightened women was heard, but the yelling and screaming had been drowned out.

King Tommen the First was guarded by his queen. The boy looked very frightened, his queen slightly less so. Margaery wasn't as soft as the most, maybe?

'Take the women outside,' Euron ordered.

'What should we do with them?'

'I don't know. Kill them. Release them. Or… do what you are best at, men. Have a good time. Leave me alone with Alrik, the king and the queen.'

When all the screaming women had been dragged from the room, Euron walked over to Margaery, who held a crying Tommen in her arms. He grabbed a chair and sat down.

'The city is ours, but I am no fool. I do not intend to keep what I cannot hold.'

The girl looked up.

'Why then, have you come here?'

Euron grinned. She had spirit.

'You and the king are no good to me dead. I need you both alive. But… I have no special plans with Tommen.'

He gestured to Alrik, and the general grabbed the boy and walked away, leaving Euron with Margaery.

'And now… I claim my salt wife.'

The girl looked horrified, but Euron merely grinned.

'Don't make this hard on yourself. Just… Be quiet and enjoy… Have you not lusted for a man? A true man? Does some part of you not wish to…'

Standing up, he grabbed her gown and ripped it off.

'Surrender?'


End file.
